People's Relations
Born into a world innately hostile to human kind, the members of humanity that make up the People's learn very quickly that ones survival depends on the tribe as a whole, their hunters shielding them from the darkness outside the fire's light whilst their gatherers bring in teh supplies and food they ned to continue their existance. Each tribe has their own rites and traditions, but each knows that to stand together against the 'long night', as they call the era now, with the other tribes in the light of the ancestors will see them through the times to come. However this self dependance has not always meant their existance since the fall has been a peaceful one, only a couple of years into their existance the peoples were rocked by a split that has left its scares until today, and on top of this their have been other clashes that have left their marks on the peoples as a whole too. These 'scares' and impressions have been listed below. 'A Quick Overview' Mech-Corp - Expansionist Imperialists, Primarily focussed with the acquirement of more lands and resources, extremely arrogant and disrespectful. We have warred in the past. CellBorn - Savage raider clans dominated by their worship of strength, Only seem to respect those that can match them or that don't back down when confronted by them, Recently shown friendship towards our old relatives...to be watched for signs of intent to war with us Hive-Sec - War Born hunters that prowl the darkness hunting the mutant kind. They focus upon little else and have been dismissive of our ancestors influence on us now. Little interaction outside of occassional sightings of one another. Skilled hunters, but do not attempt to express the ancestors gifts to them, they will treat you harshly for doing so. 'Detailed Relations' Mech-Corp Expansionist imperialists ruling lands far to the north east of our home lands. The Mech-Corp as they call themselves are a people divided by the rights of their leaders and those of their people, one claiming all they see for their own use and leaving but scraps for the others to fight over. They focus purely on the appropriation of more resources for the sprawling crafting halls at any costs, those on the top of their social pile claiming the greatest peices for themselves and walking over those they see as below them. These people have often trepassed on our lands and in more than one occassion desecrated shrines to the ancestors, their arrogance is their most prominent feature as is the memories of their actions. Summary: Expansionists consumed by their hunt for more resources to claim as their own. Arrogant and dismissive of our traditions, as well as Destructive of our shrines. To be shunned and treated with ire when encountered. CellBorn Laying far the the north west of our lands at the very limits of the darkness, the Savage raider clans of CellBorn make their strong hold. Bound together by physical dominence of the greatest hunter, these clans purpose is driven by their respect of the virtue of strength and strength alone. They focus solely on their clans strength and how to improve it amongst the other clans by various means, the most common being by that of physical size and martial power in strength of arm. They rule by a council of elders drawn from the greatest of these raider 'thanes' as they call them, warriors of political and Martial power as yet unmatched and unchallenged. We have had little direct contact with these clans outside of the so called 'Outriders', savage scouts that roam the darkness on wild metal steeds. Of late these clans have shown an Alarming friendliness towards our old brothers...The Lost... Summary: Savage Clans of raiders focused on their strength and strength alone. Unpredictable and often easy to anger but with a code. To be watched and to be wary of due to recent developments. Hive-Sec Sitting to the north of our lands, the grey castles and bastions of the Hive-Sec lay. A warriorhood dedicated to the persecution of the mutant kind born from the darkness, and hunting down those that embrace the dark against the light of humanity, they are pure warriors. They focus solely on their 'creed' and the application of its tenants to the letter, with their every action evaluated and decided upon by the leaders, the 'circle' who direct their flow and issue every order that the Hive-Sec warriors under take. Their patrols roam the ruins of the darkness in heavily armoured groups, their groups led by veteran warriors who have little sense of humor and are totally commited to their task and life style. What encounters have been with the Hive-Sec have been neither positive or negative,they have killed Mutants that have threatened us, but at the same time scolded us and dismissed us as superstitous tribals for our rightful reverence of the ancestors. Summary: A warriorhood dedicated to the pursuit of war on the Darkness and mutant kind, Neither friendly or hostile towards us, they can be dealt with in trade and in conversation but are not receptive of an words of the ancestors influence. To The Peoples To Faction Relations